


How I Met My Loki

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Married, Married Couple, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fray asks me a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met My Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I haven't really felt like writing lately but here is a fic about Fray and I hope you all enjoy this. EzmEmily encouraged me to add him more into stories, after I said I should so thank you for that. Con-crit is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy!

I was in our chambers while Loki was at a meeting; Fray was lying next to me he had been playing around all day.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" he said as he cuddled next to me. "Of course you may" I said now looking into his eyes that seemed to shine with curiosity.

 "How did you and Daddy meet?" he asked softly. "It's kind of a long story; you really want to hear it?" I asked surprised when he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll tell you how we met" I said smiling at how genuinely curious he seemed. "Well, you know that Mommy isn't from Asgard right? She's from Midgard" I started to explain.

"Is that the planet Daddy calls "That Place"? Fray asked. I nodded, "Yes that's the one" I said chuckling a bit Loki didn't exactly like Midgard or should I say he didn't like the life I led on Midgard.

He couldn't understand how for so long; I was so unhappy with my life there, he always thought I deserved more. That's why when we got married, he swore to me that now was our beginning, now we'll have all that we never had. He kept his word.  

"Go on Mommy" Fray said as he laid his head on my lap. "You know on Midgard, I'm an author I write stories, so one day while I was writing a story suddenly a green glow appeared in my room.

Mommy was scared and didn't know what to do then she saw Daddy" I said. "What did he say mommy?" Fray asked. "He…now you have to understand Daddy wouldn't normally admit when he made a mistake but this time he did, see he casted the wrong spell that's how he ended up in Mommy's apartment.

He then asked if Mommy would give him her name but I said no, then I made him guess it and once he did you know what he said next?" I asked Fray softly.

 

He looked at me with curious eyes. "He said, Well then my shade of color, I shall have to remember how to get back here again Lena Gon". And when I asked him why he said, because if I don't see you again, I think I might become very sad" I said and Fray wiped a tear.

"Oh sweetie" I said tenderly as I comforted him. "What happened next mommy?" he asked calming a little. "Well, mommy didn't see Daddy till 3 months later, you see Mommy wasn't even sure that Daddy was real but he proved her otherwise and then he and mommy slowly became friends" I explained.

"Did daddy ever tell you when he was sad?" Fray asked. "The thing about your daddy is that, he's not like your uncle Thor.

 If your uncle Thor is sad he'll show it and he'll go seeking comfort. Your daddy, he keeps things very close to his chest and it's hard to tell sometimes with him, but he let me in slowly" I said. "And then mommy and daddy got married?" Fray asked.

"Not yet, see Mommy and Daddy were friends for 6 months before we said I love you and then about a year later Daddy proposed to Mommy and then later on you came along" I said smiling as he puffed his chest out proudly.

 "And that's how mommy and daddy met" Fray concluded. "Yes my darling, that's how we met" I said softly as the door opened and Loki walked in. "Daddy!" Fray exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"What is all this excitement?" Loki asked as he walked to our bed with Fray still curled up in his arms. "Mommy told me about how you met" Fray said smiling. "Did she now?" Loki asked as he placed Fray on the bed and kissed me hello. "I did my love" I whispered kissing Loki back.

"So what did you tell him?" Loki asked pulling me close into his arms. "Fray you want to tell Daddy?" I asked.

"Mommy said Daddy casted the wrong spell, and….that's how Daddy saw Mommy for the first time" Fray said in that small fragile voice of his.  "You couldn't have embellished things a little?" Loki asked.

"Embellished how?" I asked though I think I already knew. "Daddy didn't cast the wrong spell, he just….miscalculated and that's how he got to Mommy's house instead of where he was supposed to be" Loki explained.

I chuckled as Fray cuddled up next to us. "Where you supposed to be really? You never told me" I asked. "I was trying to play a prank on Thor, but I'm glad it didn't work" He said softly. "Oh?" I asked.

 "Yes, see that miscalculation was the best thing to ever happen to me, it brought my Enchantress to me" he whispered. I smiled as we kissed. "Daddy?" Fray asked."Yes darling dragon?" Loki asked.

"Could I see….pictures of when you and Mommy got married? I wish…I was there" he said suppressing a yawn.

 "Of course you may my sweet dragon, though I think now we could all use a rest" Loki said as he waved his hand and both of had our sleep wear on. Fray smiled yawning as we all fell asleep.

We ended up renewing our vows just so he could be there, he was thrilled. He may not have been there when we first got married, but at least now he got to hear about how I met my Loki.

THE END    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you alway for reading :)


End file.
